


if love be blind, it best agrees with night

by solisaureus



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Diadem AU, F/F, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: An explicit continuation of the end of chapter 8 from "Swear Not By The Moon." (The first few paragraphs are taken directly from that section!)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	if love be blind, it best agrees with night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for 1k kudos on Swear Not By The Moon!!!

Cassandra leans forward as though a line between them is suddenly pulled taut, her eyes lidded. Rapunzel can’t breathe, can’t move, with her face so close like this. She knows she’s supposed to close her eyes, but she can’t bear to look away for an instant just in case this is really a dream. But she knows that it isn’t, beyond a shadow of a doubt, when she finally feels Cassandra’s lips touch hers.

It’s soft, light, and far too brief. Cassandra pulls away before Rapunzel can really react, and she can’t meet her eyes. “I...I’m sorry,” she mumbles, wringing her hands. “I shouldn’t have presumed --”

Her words are halted by Rapunzel’s lips claiming hers again, pressing with fervor to make up for their stillness in the last kiss. Cassandra’s hands scramble to find purchase in the back of Rapunzel’s dress, clutching at her waist as Rapunzel climbs over her legs and wraps her arms around her neck. Their mouths part against each other, and Rapunzel savors the sweetness that pours in against her tongue like honey, letting out a soft sound of pleasure. Cassandra’s lips taste like cloves and lemon icing and bright steel and dewdrops, and Rapunzel laves her tongue over them on instinct, chasing that sweet nectar. In her infinite dreams about this very moment, she could never have anticipated the way she tastes or just how soft her lips are or the shivers that the hands at her waist send through her.

Rapunzel breaks the kiss to turn her face to the sky and suck in heavy breaths, and Cassandra’s mouth, displaced, seeks the tender skin at her throat. Rapunzel’s fingers tighten in Cassandra’s hair and a moan bubbles up from her chest when she feels the light graze of teeth against the side of her neck. The summer breeze is cold against the wet trail that Cassandra leaves on her skin, and Rapunzel can’t bear it anymore, angling Cassandra’s face back up so she can crush her lips against hers. 

They shift and push against each other, their chests pressing together with desperation, like the infinitesimal space between them is an insurmountable chasm. Rapunzel’s hands cannot be still, dragging down from Cassandra’s hair, over her tense shoulders, fleeting across her torso, and back up again. She loses track of them, her palms roving over Cassandra’s body on their own, and she only realizes that they’ve moved to her chest when Cassandra jerks away from their kiss with a gasp.

“Raps,” Cassandra breathes. Rapunzel retracts her hands like she’s been burned, holding them up palm-out like a thief who’s been caught. 

“Sorry!” Rapunzel squeaks. Suddenly, she’s mortified, flushing at the possibility that she read too deeply into Cassandra’s gesture. It might have been a friend-kiss. Not that such a thing was ever described in any romance novel she’s read, but her grasp on social norms is still a little weak. She moves to scramble off of Cassandra’s lap, tucking her hair behind her ears.

But Cassandra’s hands clasp together at the small of her back, holding her in place. Rapunzel looks at her with wide eyes, taking in the way her golden lights are reflected in Cassandra’s half-lidded eyes and on the gloss of her kiss-bitten lips. She’s never looked more captivating, and Rapunzel focuses on that instead of the awkward conversation that’s coming.

“It’s alright,” Cassandra says. “Really, I just...I didn’t think you would…” She halts before each word, like she’s hoping to find the rest of the sentence as she goes. Rapunzel looks at her, tilting her head in a silent entreaty to continue. Redness alights on the tips of Cassandra’s ears and tinges her cheeks, and she averts her eyes. When she speaks, it’s in a voice so low Rapunzel can barely hear her. “I’ve never, uh…” 

“You’ve never...kissed someone?” Rapunzel prompts.

Rapunzel feels the hands at her back fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt, and she can’t help feeling charmed. Cassandra shakes her head, still not meeting Rapunzel’s eyes. “I have...kissed before. But I haven’t...I don’t know if you -- the way you were touching me, I thought...and I want to, if you do, but it’s just that I’ve never…” she trails off, biting her lips.

Rapunzel stares at her, trying to understand. 

Then it clicks.

“Oh,” she says, feeling the heat spreading through her face. “ _Oh._ ”

Cassandra pulls her hands away from Rapunzel so she can bury her face in them, clearly embarrassed even though Rapunzel is still straddling her lap. Rapunzel suppresses the laughter in her chest, because Cassandra looks so cute and endearing but she knows that laughing at her will push her further away. She smiles instead, curling her fingers around one of Cassandra’s hands and tugging it to her lips. Cassandra’s eye follows the motion, and she swallows hard enough that Rapunzel can see her throat flex. 

“I haven’t either,” Rapunzel whispers against her knuckles. “I lived in a tower for most of my life and I’ve been a little busy since I rejoined society. And besides, I would never judge you for that even if I did have experience.”

Cassandra responds only by leaning forward and hiding her face against Rapunzel’s collarbone. Rapunzel pets her hair and kisses the top of her head. 

“Do you…” Cassandra clears her throat. “Want to?”

A thrill shoots through Rapunzel’s chest, flipping everything over on its way up. She exhales it, and it comes out shaky. “I do,” she whispers. “But only if you want to.”

Cassandra pulls back and finally meets her eyes. The expression in them is reverent, adoring, and if this is lust then Rapunzel’s not sure if her heart can bear whatever comes next. When Cassandra rises up to kiss her, it rings her answer louder than words could have, her mouth hungry and hot with want. Rapunzel feels the searching warmth of Cassandra’s tongue against her lips and lets her in, moaning around the welcome intrusion. Taking advantage of Cassandra’s distraction, Rapunzel shifts off of her legs and gently pushes her backward until they are lying down together on the blanket in each other’s arms. 

Cassandra breaks away to plead, “Tell me what you want, Raps.”

“Touch me,” Rapunzel says without thinking, her desire ready at the tip of her tongue. 

Cassandra complies eagerly, sliding her hands beneath Rapunzel’s skirt and smoothing across the warmth of her thighs. She parts Rapunzel’s legs with her knee, and Rapunzel bears down against it, keening at the pressure on the warmth between her thighs. Rapunzel rocks her hips in search of friction, panting above Cassandra until her arms start to tremble. 

“Come here,” Cassandra says, gently guiding Rapunzel onto her back before she collapses on top of her. “This would be easier without the dress,” she says bluntly.

Rapunzel laughs. “You could stand to dress down a bit, yourself!” 

“Let me just --” Cassandra cuts herself off by unceremoniously pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it aside, leaving her whole torso completely bare. 

Rapunzel can’t help staring. The floating lights around them burn a little brighter as she takes in the sight of Cassandra’s naked breasts in front of her. They’re bigger than Rapunzel was expecting, since Cassandra binds them in public and it’s always dark when they meet in private, and the pink tips are rapidly stiffening in response to the night breeze. 

“What?” Cassandra says.

Rapunzel scoffs. “What do you mean, what? Have you seen yourself?”

Cassandra looks aside, bringing her hand up to tug on her hair. Her elbow pushes her boobs together in a deliciously enticing way. “They’re nothing special,” she murmurs. 

“I beg to differ!” Rapunzel says, sitting up to put her hands on Cassandra’s waist. She plants kisses along her collarbone, trailing down over her sternum, and pauses to look up at her face. “Is it okay if I…?”

Cassandra bites her bottom lip and nods, trembling. Rapunzel hums, pleased, and slides one hand across Cassandra’s ribs to cup her breast. She enjoys the soft weight of it in her palm, swiping her thumb across smooth, rounded skin. Ducking her head, Rapunzel resumes her path of kisses, leading from the center of her chest right over her heart to the side. Her lips can feel the subtle difference in texture when she borders the areola, the perfect smoothness pliant beneath her touch. Only when she feels Cassandra’s fingers weave through her hair and twist does she finally take the nipple in her mouth.

A heaving sigh leaves Cassandra the moment Rapunzel’s tongue makes contact, and Rapunzel feels her whole body melt into relief and pleasure. Rapunzel kneads one breast with her hand while she lavishes attention on the other with her lips and tongue, flicking and nibbling and sucking in succession to determine what sends Cassandra into bliss. She finds a rhythm, involving gently scraping her teeth against the bud, that makes Cassandra _whine_ and lean her whole chest against Rapunzel’s face. Even through the moment of stifled breath, the intense reaction sends a wave of heat straight down past Rapunzel’s belly. 

“You like that, huh?” Rapunzel gasps. Her tone is one of wonder, not derision, like she’s learned something new and fascinating that she can’t wait to explore. 

“Raps…” Cassandra exhales. Her eyes are barely open; she seems dizzy with desire. “Please…”

“What do you need, Cass?” Rapunzel implores, passing her thumbs over both of Cassandra’s nipples and smiling at the soft jolt that results. 

Instead of using words, Cassandra seizes Rapunzel’s right wrist and presses her hand against her lower abdomen, sliding it down until Rapunzel’s fingers are right up against the insistent heat at the juncture of her thighs. Cassandra’s hips lean into the touch and she braces her hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders as Rapunzel rubs her over her clothes. Rapunzel takes advantage of their position to slip her mouth over one of the breasts hanging over her, lapping eagerly as Cassandra’s moans grow needier. 

As nice as this feels, Rapunzel can tell Cassandra is still restraining herself. She withdraws her hand and pulls Cassandra with her as she leans back, letting her roll to the side once they’re back on the ground. Cassandra blinks up at her, chest still heaving. 

Rapunzel tugs on a belt loop of Cassandra’s pants. “Off,” she says.

Cassandra rears back, then smirks. “Yes, Your Highness.” She hooks her thumbs under her waistband and pulls down, leaving her lying on the blanket in only her black underwear. Rapunzel takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Diadem’s stern prince looking debauched and captivated beneath her, her lips and breasts bright pink from her kisses. 

She leans down to kiss her, but Cassandra stops her with a hand on her chest. “It doesn’t seem fair for me to be lying here totally naked, and you still fully dressed in an annoying number of layers.”

Rapunzel giggles, and sits back up to untie her bodice. “That eager, are you?” 

Cassandra’s fingers pull at the ties and clasps of Rapunzel’s dress, ducking her head to hide her blush. “I’m not the one who demanded that I take my pants off with so little expression of courtesy.”

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Rapunzel says, her grinning voice muffled as she finally pulls her dress off over her head. She looks at Cassandra with an exhilarated flush in her cheeks, heart fluttering in her chest as she finally bares herself to Cassandra’s hungry gaze. Cassandra reaches forward to rest her rough hands on Rapunzel’s waist, dragging her eyes up to meet hers. 

“You’re beautiful, Raps,” she murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to her chest, just below her collarbone. 

Rapunzel has always been critical of her own body; her kidnapper growing up often belittled her and picked apart the imperfections of her appearance -- her buck teeth, her lack of curves, the freckles that blemish her cheeks. It manifested within her after so long, and while she’s been making an effort to be more forgiving with herself since she left the confines of the tower, sometimes she still looks in the mirror and condemns her small breasts or her bony frame as unforgivable flaws. 

But when Cassandra breathes that astonished, reverent praise of her naked body...Rapunzel has no trouble believing her. She surges forward in a joyous embrace, knocking Cassandra backward and pressing their lips together like waves crashing upon the shore. She can feel Cassandra’s hands stuttering over her skin, and Rapunzel seizes her wrists to cover her own boobs with Cassandra’s palms, holding her there until Cassandra understands that this touch is okay, is wanted. 

They fall into a slow dance of kisses and touches, of brushing and squeezing, of smooth panting and frantic heartbeats. Rapunzel breaks away from Cassandra’s lips to kiss a path down her body, pausing to tease each of her nipples with her tongue, and when she descends down past her navel she raises her head to meet her eyes.

“I...want to try something,” she confesses, one hand coming to rest between Cassandra’s thighs and gently massaging her over her underwear. “I want to make you feel good, but if you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”

Cassandra nods, tilting her hips up under Rapunzel’s touch. “I trust you, Raps.”

Rapunzel smiles at her for a moment and then resumes her trail, tugging off Cassandra’s underwear as she goes and discarding it to the side. She takes a second to marvel at the dark curls, at the clear come glistening on her swollen labia betraying her desire. Then she lies down on her belly between Cassandra’s legs, resting her thighs over her shoulders. With two fingers, she experimentally swipes up through Cassandra’s sensitive folds, drawing a quiet yelp from Cassandra’s mouth and spreading the wetness between her fingers, astounded that she garnered this reaction with no more than a little rubbing.

Rapunzel presses a kiss to Cassandra’s inner thigh before she spreads her lips apart and dives in with her tongue. Instantly, Cassandra’s hips buck up and she moans, but Rapunzel steadies herself and laves the broad edge of her tongue in repeated stripes, savoring the dense taste of her. Before long, Rapunzel feels the nub of Cassandra’s clit swelling under her strokes, and closes in around it in delicate spirals with the tip of her tongue.

“Raps -- _haah,_ \-- that feels…!” Cassandra whines above her, one arm thrown over her face. “S-so...so good!”

Rapunzel hums in contentment, burying her face a little harder against Cassandra’s grinding hips. She lavishes attention on Cassandra’s clit, alternating from sucking it between her lips -- which spurs Cassandra into making an intense noise between a gasp and a shout -- to soothing it with the flat of her tongue. 

“K-keep doing -- don’t stop!” Cassandra moans, twisting her fingers in Rapunzel’s hair and _pulling_. “Raps, I’m gonna… _aah!_ ”

Rapunzel does as she’s told, and she thinks she would rather the whole world come crashing to a halt than interrupt Cassandra’s climb to ecstasy now. She lets Cassandra crush her face against her body, humming in lusty contentment as she matches the movements of her tongue to the fervent rocking of Cassandra’s hips. Her dedication is rewarded moments later, when Cassandra arches her back off the ground and cries out, her hips stuttering and legs twitching as her body is seized by pleasure. Rapunzel stays in place until Cassandra comes down and releases her hair, then sits up and wipes her face with the back of her hand. 

Cassandra reaches for her, chest heaving as she wraps Rapunzel up in her arms, rolling over onto their sides. “Raps...when did you learn how to do that?” she breathes.

Rapunzel chuckles, pressing kisses to her cheeks. “I just kind of...felt it? It helped that you made it easy to tell when something I did felt good.”

Cassandra tucks her face into the crook of Rapunzel’s neck, bashful. “I wasn’t too loud, was I?”

Rapunzel squeezes her in a reassuring hug. “You were the perfect amount of loud,” she says, kissing the top of her head. “It’s...kind of amazing that something I’m doing can make you feel like _that_.”

Cassandra raises her head and meets her eyes, a spark of intent in her lidded gaze. “I wonder if I can return the favor.”

Rapunzel’s stomach flips, and she bites her lip. “What did you have in mind?”

One of Cassandra’s hands slides from Rapunzel’s back and over her belly, her fingertips dipping below the waistband of her underwear. “Something like this?”

Rapunzel nods as she fumbles to get off her underwear, her face heating up with anticipation. Cassandra’s kisses descend from her jaw to her neck, and then lower as she scoots her body down on the blanket. She pauses when her face is level with Rapunzel’s breasts, glances up into her eyes, and then in a single smooth motion lifts Rapunzel’s outer thigh and hooks it over her shoulder. The single action is somehow so attractive, like it shows off Cassandra’s confidence and strength, and Rapunzel shudders at the vulnerable position she’s now in. 

She’s distracted when Cassandra’s mouth closes around one of the nipples in front of her, flicking it back and forth with her tongue. It sends a sharp wave of pleasure shooting down her torso and pooling below her navel, and Rapunzel finds herself pushing her chest against Cassandra’s lips and throwing her head back to whine into the night. Cassandra’s mouth feels so good that Rapunzel nearly jolts when she feels her fingers slipping between her folds, sliding back and forth easily thanks to how turned on Rapunzel is by this point. 

Cassandra’s fingers are strong and rough with calluses, and she quickly finds Rapunzel’s clit and circles it with her fingertips. The light pressure is maddening, and Rapunzel keens as she tries to chase the feeling with nudges of her hips. It feels good, better than Rapunzel’s own hands have ever felt, but it’s not enough. She needs more. 

“Cass…” she whispers, her breath ragged. “Cass, I need -- I need to feel more of you, please, I need more.”

“More?” Cassandra says, her mouth leaving Rapunzel’s breast to look at her face. “More of what, Raps?”

“I want...I want you,” Rapunzel heaves, flustered by her own words. “I want you...inside me. Your hands -- I want to feel them inside.”

A blush spreads over Cassandra’s face, but she softens into a gratified smile. “I can do that.”

Her mouth returns to Rapunzel’s nipple for a split second before her forefinger dips into her slick entrance, curling inward all the way to the last knuckle. Rapunzel moans loud enough to startle Cassandra, who stops and looks at her again. “Does it hurt?” she asks.

“No, please keep going!” Rapunzel gasps, rising up to push against her. “It feels -- _nnh_ \-- Cass!”

Cassandra slides another finger along the first, her mouth’s rhythm faltering as she focuses on pumping her hand in and out of Rapunzel. The pressure is exactly what Rapunzel was craving, and the intensity of feeling Cassandra within her is overwhelming. She can no longer keep her voice down, she’s barely aware of anything beyond the brilliant point of rapture between her legs and the incomprehensible pleasure wracking her mind and body. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Rapunzel,” she hears Cassandra whisper, and the words send a thrill through her that amplifies the sweet sensations rippling from Cassandra’s hand. Cassandra must catch on, must see the response in her face or hear it in her voice, because she continues, “Holding you like this, your perfect body between my lips and my hands...I could stay here like this, just watching you feel me, for hours if I could.”

“Cass…” Rapunzel breathes, even though words are beyond her reach right now. “You’re… _mmh,_ so good…”

Without warning, Cassandra shoves her fingers in hard, simultaneously sucking on her breast as she fucks her mercilessly. Rapunzel wails, clutching at Cassandra’s shoulders and digging in with her short nails, losing herself to the feeling. With only a few more strong pumps, the tight coil of bliss at Rapunzel’s core suddenly snaps open, and she clenches around Cassandra’s hand, spasming until the bright colors dissipate from her vision. 

A few breaths pass, and Cassandra withdraws her fingers, wiping them on the grass behind her. Rapunzel moves her leg from Cassandra’s shoulder down to her hip, clinging to her with all four limbs. 

“Feel good?” Cassandra murmurs into her cheek.

Rapunzel can only hum, her mind still reeling too fast for words. 

“It felt good for me, too.”

Rapunzel nuzzles against her, so content that she feels as though she might be dreaming. Cassandra chuckles and holds her close, peppering kisses on her head.

“Don’t leave,” Rapunzel mutters after a few minutes.

“We still have some time, Raps,” Cassandra says. “But I’m going to have to go soon.”

“But you’re so comfy,” Rapunzel whines.

“You can lay on me as much as you want the next time I see you.”

“Promise?”

Cassandra laughs. “I promise, Raps.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this side chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it [sweat emoji]


End file.
